


Rebuilding

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I Believe in Jasper Sitwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two backup teams are formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding

“You can get in touch with her, you know,” said Fury. “I won’t be mad.”

“She’s been talking about building a new S.H.I.E.L.D. Something to secretly oversee Coulson’s team and take over if necessary.”

“I know. I told her not too because I was afraid she’d think it was a bad idea if I openly agreed.”

She frowned at him. “You want her to go ahead with this? I won’t lie, I think it’s a good idea, but do you really want her at the head?”

“No. You’d be the head. She’d oversee the group but you’d be running it. And Hill will oversee her. I think she misses being the boss of everyone.”

Victoria sighed, but her arguments were half-hearted. She missed being the boss of everyone too. Her plan was to lead a team in taking out Hydra, because that’s what she though Fury wanted her to do and even after everything, she still trusted his judgement for the most part. It wasn’t the sort of thing she liked to lead, but she hadn’t expected Fury to like the secret S.H.I.E.L.D. idea.

“Coulson won’t make it easy for us to take over.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

She was on board. Building her Hydra-hunting team was slow-going anyway. She found Mike Peterson and Akela Amador, but Peterson didn’t want anything to do with them and Amador didn’t want to leave Peterson. Fury would have better luck building that team. She was good in command but he’d always been better at recruiting.

“I’m in.”

 

Felix didn’t bounce back anymore. He should have been able to walk from his bed to the bathroom without getting winded by now, but being a desk jockey for ten years would do that to him. That mission from hell had been a shock to his system. He winced as he eased himself back under the covers, looking around to see if Sitwell was near enough for him to grumble at. After the beating he took, he felt he had every right to complain, so he did, but he didn’t mean a word of it. It hurt like hell, but he didn’t regret going out there. He regretted not doing more for Mr. Peterson and his son (and would someone please give him an update already?) but it had triggered something in him. Rather than remind him why he pulled himself out of the field, it reminded him how much he missed it.

Sitwell wheeled himself over to his bedside. “Hand met her contact. She’ll be here within the hour if everything goes well.”

“Do we know who her contact is?”

“She did not disclose.”

“She never does.”

Their banter wasn’t the same anymore. It was friendlier, in a bland way. They used to snipe at each other so much- not out of ill will, that’s just the way it was- that they couldn’t remember if they liked each other or not. They were too tired for that now. They still didn’t know how they felt about each other, except that they were glad to have each other’s backs.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go back out?” Sitwell asked.

Felix raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

Sitwell shrugged, and that flat smile he usually wore didn’t falter. Yeah, he was probably ready for field work, or at least more ready than Felix would be anytime soon. Felix would probably be navigating missions from a safe distance for a while. He was in no shape to be running around. Though it was unlikely Sitwell would ever leave his wheelchair, he hadn’t lost that _something_ that promised more than what he was showing you, and in fact the wheelchair added to that effect. He’d be back in action in no time.

That’s what Hand kept telling them, anyway, but they hadn’t left the safe house since she deposited them there three weeks ago. Meanwhile she was in and out, running secret errands and meeting secret contacts. ”Building backup,” she said. Apparently Coulson was the director now and people were nervous. Felix wondered if he and Sitwell were supposed to a part of this backup. He was under the impression they’d be chasing Hydra, but in their current conditions this made more sense. While he was happy to help in any way he could, he had been hoping to get back in the field again where all the excitement and action was. He had relished his time away from field work; then, after being thrown back into it and coming out barely able to walk, he was restless for more.

 

“Councilwoman Hawley.”

They were in a safehouse/cell. The world assumed she was dead but that didn’t guarantee her safety, plus Fury wanted her where he could keep an eye on her. It was small and dim, but she’d had some of her things moved in, so it felt homey and elegant and very much like her own space, not his.

“Please, don’t call me that,” she said, standing up to greet them.

“Yes, ma’am,” Fury said, because he couldn’t resist.

Hawley winced. “You’re a poor winner, ex-director Fury.”

“Ha,” Fury laughed, without humour. “I’m not sure I’d call myself a winner.”

Hand resisted the urge to roll her eyes and butted in. “If we could pause this entertaining exchange for a moment, I’d like to get business taken care of.”

“I take it that means you’ve accepted my offer?” said Hawley.

“More or less. I don’t trust you enough to work for you. But I will work with you. I want final approval of the team and they will all answer to me.”

Hawley sighed internally, but she wasn't surprised, and she didn't protest. Contrary to what these two seemed to believe, she could be cooperate or compromise or do whatever was needed to make some sort of civil arrangement. They were on board with her S.H.I.E.L.D. idea. She considered that a win. “I suppose there’s no point arguing. That leaves you, ex-director,” she said, turning back to him.

“I’ll be in touch. I’ve been putting together my own team for all the dirty work.”

Hawley nodded. “I will defer to the two of you for the time being, but once we have laid out all the groundwork, you, ex-director, will report to us.”

“News, progress reports, that sort of thing,” Hand amended.

“Just like old times.”

 

Jasper stared as the troops filed in. Hand, followed by Fury, Claire Wise, Benjamin Pollack, Anne Weaver and Isabelle Hartley.

“You told me half these people were dead,” Blake said.

“I spoke too soon.”

He was happy to see them but the room was crowded now and he and Blake were still in their pajamas. They probably smelled like sleep and medicine, and he didn’t know how many of them knew he wasn’t really Hydra or if anyone knew he been pretending to be Hydra in the first place. A heads up would have been nice.

“You ready to tell us the plan now?” he asked.

“There are two teams. Mine will be S.H.I.E.L.D.’s backup plan.  I don’t need to tell you that Coulson knows nothing about this. His—“ She pointed at Fury, “will be chasing Hydra cells and taking them down. Take your pick.”

Jasper liked the new S.H.I.E.L.D. idea. He could make sure it was done right and remained uncorrupted. After the way things panned out the last time, he felt like he had something to make up for, like he still had to prove that he could do his job. He knew that wasn’t true. He knew he hadn’t failed, that everything worked out the way it was going to and it wasn’t his fault. But he was going to do it right this time.

“I don’t think I’ll be taking down Hydra cells any time soon,” said Felix. “But keep me in mind if you need help.”

“Actually, I could use you and Claire here,” said Fury. “You handle the actual tracking until you’re back on your feet. I’ll need these two-“ he jutted a thumb at Izzy and Benny, “to help me collect resources. We’re a little under-supplied.”

“Sign me up for your new S.H.I.E.L.D. team,” Jasper said. “I’ve got a lot of ideas that I think you’re going to need to hear.”

“Well,” said Hand. “That’s settled then. Welcome aboard, everyone.”


End file.
